


The Clown And The Lion Tamer

by bookworm528



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm528/pseuds/bookworm528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fic in honor of GamTav Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clown And The Lion Tamer

 

 Gamzee had never been all too able to talk to Tavros. It wasn't that Tavros was mean or didn't want Gamzee to talk to him, it was just that every time the clown got around him, he got distracted and fucked up whatever he was doing, and then got too embarassed to do anything but quickly leave or just nod if Tavros asked him if he was okay then fixed whatever he had fucked up. Gamzee had many, many chances to talk to him (because they both worked for a circus so they were around each other a lot of the time) but every time it worked out the same way. He was hoping to change that though.

 

It was just after the circus had closed up for the night. Gamzee helped for a few minutes with a clean up, so that there wasn't going to be so much sht later  that he would have to clean up before the circus moved to a different town, before he walked around, back behind the huge tent, to where the lions were kept. The clown saw Tavros get the last lion into it's cage, as he sort of hid so that Tavros couldn't see him. It was a bit amazing how the other could get the big cats to just go into their cage or do tricks, or do whatever else he wanted them to do. The last lion tamer they had couldn't make them do anything really, and ended up being a snack for the lions.  Poor girl must have not known what she was doing.

 

Gamzee watched the lion tamer pet the big cats through the bars of the cage, before he turned and started to walk away. The clown started to feel a bit nervous as he quickly walked to catch up with Tavros. He put his had on the other's shoulder for a second to get his attention and moved his hand away as soon as Tavros turned around. He offered him a smile. 

 

"Um, hi."

 

"Hey Gamzee. Is..something wrong? ... Did you fall off your unicycle again?"

 

"No,  nothin's wrong and I ain't hurt. I, um, just wanted to say hi I guess and.." Gamzee hesitantly handed Tavros a flower that he had had in his hand and looked down. The flower had gotten a bit crushed; he must have done that when he started getting nervous. 

 

"Oh, thanks," Tavros said, smiling at Gamzee then looked down at the flower.  He leaned over slightly and kissed Gamzee's cheek, which made the clown look at him, blushing under his face paint. 

 

Tavros yawned. "I think I'm going to go get some sleep. Talk to you later?"

 

Gamzee just nodded a  bit.

 

Tavros smiled at the other again before he turned and went to where the small tent that was set up for him to sleep in was at. 

 

Gamzee stayed frozen where he was and gently touched the cheek that had been kissed before he smiled the headed to his own tent.


End file.
